Narcisse Noir
by Decipher-No.XIII
Summary: 2 Años han pasado desde que el Heroe Creation Ross se fue y por esto Alba comienza a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el, así que comienza a escribir un diario plasmando todos sus deseos y sueños mas profundos acerca de este Sádico Heroe
1. I-Deceo

**Yaoi** (RossxAlba) Drama, **romance, Comedia**  
**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de Senyuu no me pertenecen; Son propiedad de Robinson Haruhara. La música es propiedad de sus compositores

**Música del capítulo**. — "_Narcisse Noir_" — **Ali Project**

**Nota**—Son las..3:45 de la mañana, estoy que me cago de sueño y aun tengo tarea, pero mientras escuchaba música se me vino a la mente esta historia y no iba a dejar que se me olvidara seria pecado, así que aquí se los dejo º3º

* * *

**Après Le Noir**  
1.—"_Deseo_"

* * *

La historia se sitúa 2 años después de que Ross se fue para sellar al rey demonio de nuevo.

**_"Narciso negro el chico de Blancas mejillas"_**

Han pasado las horas, los días y las semanas los meses y no han dia en que no piense en ti…  
Rui-chan, foy-foy-san, Janua y los demás nos hemos estado esforzando para sellar a los demás demonios. En una serie de eventos cómicos y raros no hay momento en que no te recuerde. Escribo esto en un diario que empecé hace poco para desahogarme por tu ausencia y es algo que me ha servido.  
¿Dónde estás Héroe Creation? ¿Qué haces en este momento? ¿Es que ya te olvidaste por completo de mí?

La idea me mata lentamente, el pensar que ya no me recuerdas me lastima. Te extraño, extraño todo de ti… Incuso tus insultos y golpes

Añoro por aquella época donde yo pensaba que tenía sangre de héroe y tú estabas a mi lado tratando de combatir al mal y aunque siempre abusabas de mí, en algún momento me salvabas

Creo que me he vuelto un Masoquista pues extraño todos esos momentos contigo. Cuando me llamabas Toiletman y me decías que era un pervertido.

Y si tal vez soy un pervertido pues muchas noches sueño contigo de una manera en que jamás me imagine. Sueño tu cuerpo pegado al mío… Besándome y tocándome; haciéndome sentir bien. Dices mi nombre entre jadeos y yo ciento que muero pero siempre te pido más y más hasta que al fin me haces llegar al paraíso de manera deliciosa. Y lo más hermoso es que me quedo dormido entre tus brazos y me siento seguro y más feliz que nadie en el mundo.

**_"Me encontré a mi mismo deseándote…_**  
**_Sin importar los obstáculo."_**

Entonces despierto, sudando e inquieto y con mi ropa interior mojada y manchada.

—Oh Señor héroe…. Usted es en verdad un pervertido— Te imagino diciéndome al odio

—No soy un pervertido, además es tu culpa— Te contesto sonrojado

—¿Mi culpa?, Usted fue quien soñó conmigo de esa manera tan libidinosa, eso lo hace un pequeño Héroe pervertido…—Me dices con sorna y pones esa cara tan perversa que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina

Imaginarte de esa manera es el único consuelo que tengo, y lo único que hace que no estalle en lágrimas por no estar aquí.

_**"Narciso negro ahora dulce, aun se escucha tu voz"**_

Me pregunto cando comencé a sentir esto por ti… En un principio me desesperabas y quería golpearte con tal de que me dejaras en paz y ahora imploro por todas las cosas que me hacías

Es verdad eso de "Del odio al amor hay un paso" he sido víctima de aquello y siento que es la cosa más maravillosa que me ha pasado…Después de conocerte.

_**"desobedeceré a Dios y aceptare el castigo por amar**_  
_**La gente susurra pero yo…**_  
_**Solo cerrare los ojos"**_

Aun tengo tu pañuelo rojo, la única cosa que me hace sentí cerca de ti, siempre la tengo cerca de mí y aun guarda un poco de tu aroma no importa que la limpie, tu aroma sigue imprecando, ese exquisito aroma a naranja lima. Y me da vergüenza admitirlo pero es con lo que me consuelo algunas noches

Está a punto de amanecer y los demás no tardaran en despertar, pasara otro día en que no esté cerca de ti y eso me duele, aun tengo la esperanza de volverte a ver y tomar valor para decirte lo que siento.

Eso es todo por hoy… escondo este diario en mi maleta, así estarán seguros mis sueños y sentimientos hacia ti, espero que un día dejen de ser sueños y pueda estar a tu lado

_**"Narciso negro, Incluso ahora no ha cambiado**_  
_**Aun puedo ver tu figura…**_  
_**Narciso negro ahora dulce**_  
_**aun ahora se escucha tu voz"**_

_****__**Continuara...**_  


* * *

**¡Eso es todo por ahora!** Así es mis panditas rojos, esta historia aun na acaba, va a estar dividida en tres partes, lo siguiente sera el diario de Ross y en la ultima parte tengo planes perversos para ambos... ustedes me entienden jojojo. Buenos comentarios malos comentarios son bien recibidos n_n 

**§ **_Decipher**§**_


	2. II-Me Perteneces

**Música del capítulo.** —"_The Undertaker_" — **Pucipher****  
****Nota-** Gracias por los bellos Reviews del capítulo pasado, por ellos me inspire y continúe escribiendo, algunas aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

* * *

II.- **Undertaker**

-"_Me perteneces_"

* * *

Hace mucho que estoy aquí en la división de la dimensión, creo que han sido años lo que llevo aquí, y no hay día existente en el que no piense en usted, Señor héroe.

Mi plan era sellar al Idiota del rey demonio cuando antes y a mí mismo junto con él, de esa manera no podría pensar y no lo recordaría día a día, pero todo salió mal.

No contaba con que el hijo de puta de Elf iba a intervenir con mis planes, en ese momento no podía detener mi magia y sus palabras hicieron que me dieran ganas de arrancarle los intestinos y meterlos por la boca

—Ah… Ya veo que te volverás a sellar con el Rey Demonio… no te preocupes Creation, que yo voy a cuidar muy bien de Alba-kun. —Me dijo el muy idiota

—No te atrevas aponerle una mano encima o te mato.- Mis palabras eran firmes y seguras

—¿Matarme? JA JA JA No digas estupideces ¿cómo lo harás si estas a punto de perder las conciencia? Además Alba-kun se va a quedar en buenas manos, es muy lindo e inocente… me va a encantar verlo llorar cuando pierda su castidad a manos mías

Fue la gota de derramo el vaso y sin pensarlo dos veces cancele mi magia y lo ataque, el imbécil se reía a pesar de que le despedace un brazo, yo solo quería verlo sufrir y escupiendo sangre por lo que había dicho. Gracias a esto perdí la concentración y el idiota del Rey demonio escapo; alguien lo ayudo a escapar, es muy estúpido usando su magia y no pudo desaparecer con tal facilidad, espero encontrarlos todos ellos y hacerlos sentir que están viviendo el infierno en carne viva

Usted se preguntara porque me enoje, pues bien se lo diré. Ningunas otras manos en el mundo que no sean mías lo tocaran. Usted es mío, me pertenece y no permitiré que nadie más lo toque. Lo perdí una vez y no dejare que vuelva a pasar.

Toda su persona me pertenece a mí, cada hueso, cada musculo y gota de sangre es mía.

En las noches no puedo evitar soñar con usted y en la forma tan deliciosa en que lo hago mío…

Sus lágrimas inocentes corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras lo hago suplicar por más y más debajo de mí, besando y devorando cada parte de su cuerpo virginal… Oh si… Señor héroe no puedo esperar a encontrarme con usted y hacerlo gritar mi nombre. Quiero mirar la cara que pone mientras lo hago llegar y dejo mi semilla dentro de usted…

No sé cuándo será ese día, pero yo lo estoy esperando casi con desesperación.

El rey demonio toco cuerdas de mi pasado que he tratado de olvidar y aquel día en que nos separamos me la volvió a recordar…

— "¡Sigues aferrado a ese pasado! ¡Por eso es que solo eres un humano!" —

Así es… mi pasado está envuelto en sangre y de errores y juro por mi vida que no volverán a pasar. Usted señor héroe me ha pertenecido por mucho tiempo y ahora que que está vivo no volveré a cometer el mimo error

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Antes que nada una disculpa por que los capítulos sean tan cortos le he raspado a toda la serie para sacar esto, pude hacerlo más largo pero las partes que quería meter eran muy románticas (**Nada que ver con Ross)** Y por eso estoy tratando de mantener su actitud sádica intacta. El tercer capítulo (el cual voy a la mitad) Sera mucho más largo que estos dos últimos, me estoy friendo la cabeza por sus actitudes y otras cosas que voy a incluir. Les repito el tercer capítulo será largo y espero no tardarme mucho en subirlo. Gracias a **Angela** por sus comentarios me alegraste la noche cuando lo vi y si tengo planes de hacer muchas más historias de estos dos. ;D

**§ **_Decipher__** §**_


	3. III-Lo que nos separa

**Música del capítulo**: — "Scissorhands" —**Rock Orange**  
**Nota:** Merezco la guillotina… de verdad una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto, pero después de un poco de tiempo aquí lo tienen. Algunas cosillas al final del capítulo. Buena lectura ～(´ε｀～)

* * *

**Advertencia**: Yaoi subidito de tono

III.-_** Scissorhands**_  
.-"_Lo que nos separa_"

* * *

Los pies de Alba no le respondían… Lo único que inundaba en ese momento era que Ross estaba enfrente de el después de 2 años y medio buscándolo sin descanso, paso por mucho e incluso se convirtió en medio demonio para tener el poder para buscarlo al fin lo había encontrado y estaba parado justo enfrente de él y a su lado había un chico al que jamás había visto, era de la misma estatura que Ross, Su cabello era azul con unos mechones negros y tenía unos hermosos ojos grandes muy azules ¿Quién era?

—Señor héroe…—dijo Ross sacando a Alba de sus pensamientos— No importa el tiempo que pase usted sigue teniendo esa cara de idiota…— Era notable que a pesar del tiempo Ross no había cambiado en nada —¿No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo y no piensa saludarme?—

Alba camino lentamente hacia él mirándolo fijamente y cuando ya esta taba cerca de el estiro sus brazos y con ambas manos tomo el rostro de Ross, la cercanía de ambas caras era demasiada y ambos pudieron sentir la respiración del otro. Alba con las yemas de sus dedos empezó a explorar cada detalle del rostro de Ross para asegurarse que era él y que no era un sueño.

— ¿Alba…?.—Dijo Ross un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento del pelicafe  
Alba no parecía escucharlo, estaba muy ocupado tocando el rostro de Ross desde sus ojos hasta la comisura de los labios, acto que causo electricidad en el cuerpo de Ross.

— ¿En verdad eres tú, cierto? — Pregunto el joven héroe con un tono melancólico. — ¿No estoy soñando verdad? — Unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en los ojos de Alba

Ross se quedo quieto por un momento mirando fijamente a Alba y con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca saco de la duda al héroe.

—No es un sueño Alba… — Dijo Ross mientras pegaba la mano del joven héroe a su mejilla. —Estoy aquí…—Y un tono extrañamente dulce salió de la garganta del sádico Héroe.

—Ahora si ya ha dejado de acosarme sexualmente usted gran pervertido, me gustaría ver a los demás— El viejo Ross estaba de vuelta

— ¡N…NO TE ESTABA ACOSANDO IDIOTA! — Le grito alba mientras quitaba sus manos bruscamente del rostro de Ross con las mejillas del color de un tomate.

—Y yo que pensaba que con el tiempo se le iban a quitar esas mañas— Dijo con aquel tono burlón que lo distinguía —Sera mejor que te cuides Crea, no se sabe lo que un pervertido como Alba pueda llegar a hacer—Le dijo al joven de cabello azul que lo acompañaba. Por un momento Alba se olvido por completo de el y ahora que lo volvía a ver le daba cierta curiosidad y un sentimiento que no lograba describir.

—Oye Shion, no seas tan malo con este chico tan lindo—Dijo simpáticamente digiriéndose a Alba

_¿Shion?_ Pensó confundido el joven héroe  
—Ah… lo siento pero… ¿Quién eres?— Le pregunto al peliazul  
— Oh discúlpame por no presentarme, que grosero soy. Me llamo Crea y soy un viejo amigo de este tonto—Contesto muy enérgicamente mientras rodeaba con un brazo el cuello de Ross y lo acercaba hacia el

Alba jamás en su vida había estado tan incomodo, ver a ese chico Crea abrazando a Ross le daba una sensación extraña que no sabría describir.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
— Ah… yo soy alb…  
—Señor costillas—lo interrumpió Ross. — o Toiled-man para los amigos.  
— ¡NO ME LLAMO ASI!—Grito molesto el pelicafe— Me llamo Alba, m-mucho gusto – ¿Era lo que quería decir? Se pregunto en su mente.

—¡Así que tu eres el famoso Alba, Shion me ha contado mucho de ti y las aventuras que han tenido juntos antes de que se separaran—Alba se ruborizo por un momento, ¿Ross hablando de el?, por mucho tiempo pensó que tal vez Ross no lo recordaría en todo ese tiempo, y saber eso lo inundo de una inocente felicidad.

—Por cierto señor héroe ¿Dónde están los demás?—Pregunto Ross

— ¡Ah! Ellos están en una cueva por allá descansando, hemos estado viajando por días sin descansar mucho y ya han perdido casi todas sus fuerzas.

—ya veo, entonces llevemos a esa cueva señor héroe también necesitamos descansar

—Claro, síganme—

Sin decir más los tres se fueron a paso lento hacia la cueva para ver a los demás, el chico crea se mantenía siempre a lado de Ross, ambos platicaban muy animados y para sorpresa de Alba Ross incluso llegaba a sonreír de manera inocente, y en todo el camino se pregunto Alba porque ese chico nombrara a Ross; Shion.

****Llegando a la cueva****

Los tres llegaron a una enorme cueva que estaba escondida en un pequeño bosque en medio de la nada, cerca de ahí había un manantial con arbustos de frutillas alrededor. Todos se pudieron abastecer de agua potable y comida ya que hace mucho no tenían una comida decente.

Ares estaba sentada en una corra observando alrededor cuando visualizo que alguien venia a lo lejos "_es Alba_" pensó, pero no pudo reconocer a las otras dos personas que venían con él. Cuando estaban más cerca miro a un joven de cabello azul y pudo con dificultad ver que el otro muchacho era el héroe creación con ropas diferentes a las que acostumbro usar antes de irse por 2 años y medio

Ares se acerco hacia el nuevo Ross

—¿Eres en verdad Ross-san? Te ves muy diferente a como eras antes

—Si bueno, cambie un poco pero sigo siendo el mismo... créeme

—Me alegra— Dijo contenta, y... ¿el quien es?

—¿Quien yo? Me llamo Crea preciosa, mucho gusto— contesto con gran animo

—preci...—dijo un poco apenada Ares— ¿A quien llamas preciosa?

—Oh... lo siento ¿te molesta?, ¡pero si de verdad lo eres!

—¿Este idiota es conocido tuyo Ross-san?— pregunto ignorando a crea

—Si, este idiota es un viejo amigo mio, eres libre de golpearlo a tu antojo

—Muy bien— Se alegro la peliazul tronando sus nudillos

**—**¡OIGAN!— Se escucho que gritaban a lo lejos

Todos se dieron la vuelta para visualizar que foy foy estaba corriendo hacia ellos. Cuando al fin llego se puso enfrente de Ross y lo observo a de arriba hacia abajo

—oh... Veo que ya regresaste Ross.. ah... lamento aberte llamado inutil la ultima vez que nos vimos y ¿quien es el?

—Ya lo sabrás en la vuelva, vamos—contesto ross

—Por otro lado, Ya estas contento Alba?— pregunto Ares

—¿Que? ¿Porque?

—Alba estaba desesperado por encontrarte,Ross-san—se burló Ares—Tal parece que está enamorado de ti y no puede vivir sin estar a tu lado

Ross no dijo nada se quedo quieto escuchando con atención lo que le decían

— Es verdad, lo hubieras visto cuando desapareciste, no paraba de llorar y juro que iba a encontrarte—también se burló Foy foy

— ¡N-no es verdad!—grito el pequeño héroe con la vergüenza tallada en la cara- Yo- yo solo

—como que no y esto que es…—Dijo Ares sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña grabadora y oprimiendo el botón de reproducir, se escuchó muy claro lo que el héroe había jurado hace año y medio

"_¡**ROSS NO ESTA FELIZ**!_" —Se escuchó de la pequeña grabadora

—¡BASTA!- Grito Alba con la cara roja como tomate

"¡_**NO IMPORTA CUANTO TIEMPO ME TOME**_!" — Se volvió a escuchar en la grabadora

— ¡Maldita sea!- maldijo el pelicafe tapándose la cara

—Pero qué lindo shion—dijo crea— Tienes a alguien que de verdad se preocupa por ti

—Cierra la boca- le dijo a Crea un tanto sonrojado -¿Señor héroe usted de verdad dijo eso?

Alba lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos  
—Si ya lo escuchaste-le dijo—Ahora vas a burlarte de mí ¿no? Vamos hazlo de una vez

—Vamos, vamos ustedes dos—los interrumpió Foy foy - A pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vieron no es tiempo para que estén peleando, vamos a la cueva a comer algo, de seguro tienen hambre

— ¡MUCHA!—grito Crea—vamos ustedes dos que me muero de hambre  
Ross y alba no dijeron nada, solo caminaron hacia la cueva muy separados uno de otro.

Entrando a la cueva Ruki-chan salto a los brazos de Ross

—Me alegro de que estés bien Ross-san—dijo con alegría y lagrimitas en sus ojos.

De igual manera saludo a Janua, Mi-chan, Samejima-san y los que faltaban, se sentía nostálgico pues hace mucho que no sentía esa atmosfera de comedia a su alrededor.  
Todos estaban sentados en la fogata comiendo y bebiendo mientras charlaban de las cosas que tuvieron que pasar durante sus tiempos separados. Una pregunta cambio completamente la atmosfera en el grupo.

— ¿Bueno y ustedes que son?—Pregunto Ares dirigiéndose a Ross y crea—Veo que ustedes son muy unidos pues todo el tiempo se han estado riendo y charlando entre sí, parecen pareja  
Algo salto en el pecho de Alba ese momento

-Bueno, no somos amantes ni en broma; shion y yo hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, es por eso nuestra confianza mutua ¿Verdad Shion?

— Si—Respondió sin más

— ¿Shion?—Pregunto extrañado foy-foy, —Porque lo llamas Shion?

—Ese es mi nombre verdadero— confeso el guerrero – Tuve que cambiarlo por seguridad  
— ¿Porque?—Al fin hablo después de mucho tiempo Alba  
—Es una historia muy larga—contesto seco Ross—No vale la pena contarla solo llámenme como quieran  
—No me parece justo que solo él te llame por tu nombre sabiendo la historia—Refuto dirigiéndose a Crea

—Oh… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso estas celoso de que él sepa más cosas de Shion-san?—Pregunto con burla Ares— ¿Ya vez como si estás enamorado de él?

-Ya es suficiente Ares, déjalo en paz—Dijo Janua  
-No, que confiese y lo diga vamos enano estás enamorado de él ¿cierto?

-¡No estoy enamorado de él!—Grito molesto el pelicafe

-¿Entonces qué es lo que sientes por el?—pregunto otra vez Foy-foy  
-¡Amistad! ¿Amistad de acuerdo? Nunca me enamoraría de él – Grito al fin el joven héroe con la cara teñida de rojo

La atmosfera cambio completamente en la cueva, era tan tensa que podía cortarse con cuchillo, ya nadie hablaba y parecían incomodos, como si la respuesta de alba no era lo que querían escuchar  
Ross miraba de reojo a Alba quien tenía la vista clavada en el plato vacío que tenía en las manos.

-Bueno ya es muy tarde—Dijo Janua levantándose—Es hora de dormir, vamos Maou-sama, a la cama  
-Ruki-chan, puedes dormir conmigo, yo te cuidare el sueño—Dijo Rudolf-san con las mejillas rojas y ojos soñadores  
-Olvídalo viejo verde lolicon, las mujeres duermen con mujeres—Dijo Ares pateándolo afuera de la cueva

-¡T-TAMBIEN PATEAME A MI, ARES-SAMA! – Dijo mi-chan agarrando la pierna de Ares

-No me toques asqueroso gato pervertido—Le grito mientras le daba de pisotones muy fuertes por la espalda  
-¡Más fuerte, más fuerte! I-N-S-U-L-T-A-M-E - Gemía el gato.

Crea estaba a lado de Ross contemplando la cómica y rara escena riendo un poco  
-Tienes extraños amigos Shion—Dijo entre risas—Pero el que más llama mi atención es Alba, es todo un misterio y al parecer miente en lo que dice, pero eso lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Cállate… lo sé muy bien—Le dijo y fue hacia donde estaba Alba

-Señor héroe, necesito hablar con usted—Le dijo a la oreja

Alba se sobresaltó y se levantó de golpe tirando el plato al suelo

-V-voy a salir—Dijo sin mirar a Ross y salió corriendo de la cueva  
-¡Alba!—Grito Ross pero ya no estaba el pequeño héroe, había escapado

-Ve tras el Shion—Le dijo Crea por la espalda—Si no te vas a volver a arrepentir como en el pasado

-Ya lo sé…—Dijo y Salió corriendo tras alba

" ¿Eso está bien?"—Dijo una voz en el interior de Crea—"Eso no es lo que tú quieres y sin embargo lo estas sacrificando"  
-No me importa mientras Shion sea feliz—contesto al aire con ojos melancólicos mientras se agarraba con fuerza el pecho

Alba no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había corrido, le faltaba el aire y la cabeza le daba vueltas, se arrodillo en el lago y se mojó la cara para recuperar las fuerzas

¿Por qué dijo eso?—Se preguntó mientras veía su reflejo en el agua – Eso no era lo que en verdad sentía y sin embargo…- La imagen de crea se le vino a la cabeza—Ya veo… es por eso que lo negué, él tiene a su lado a Crea, él no me necesita y nunca me ha necesitado… soy un tonto—Pensó mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y caían al lago.

Alba no tenía intenciones de regresar esa noche, pensaba dormirse cerca de él lago para despejar su mente. Se levantó y seco su cara, no contaba que al darse la vuelta vería a Ross recargado en un árbol tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El corazón de Alba latía con mucha fuerza pues nunca se esperó que lo siguiera.

-N-no… de-debe…correr—Decía con dificultad—cu-cuando alguien… le-le grita—Termino de gesticular con dificultad y al terminar de respirar se fue acercando poco a poco a Alba.

—Si le digo que quiero hablar con usted debe quedarse quieto y escucharme atentamente ¿Entendiste?—Dijo con tono serio y profundo ocasionando electricidad en el cuerpo de Alba—Ahora va a venir conmigo y va a escuchar lo que tengo que decirle—Dijo tomando del brazo al pelicafe y jalándolo cerca de él.

—N-No tenemos nada de qué hablar—dijo apenado evitando mirar el rostro de Ross y zafándose de su mano y se proponía volver a correr lejos de él.  
Ross lo predijo y antes de que pudiera correr lo tomo de los brazos y lo azoto con fuerza en un árbol, lo rodeo con sus brazos para evitar que escapara. Sus rostros estabas cerca, realmente muy cercanos que Alba podía sentir la respiración agitada de Ross en su cara.

—Ya basta—Dijo el pelinegro—Ahora que no puede escapar va a decirme la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que en verdad siente por mí?

La cabeza de Alba le daba vueltas, el rostro de Ross estaba muy cerca del suyo y eso no lo dejaba pensar con claridad

—Yo… no siento nada

—No me mienta

—No te estoy mintiendo…Tienes a Crea ¿No? Que más te da lo que yo sienta por ti si lo tienes a el

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Crea aquí? Él es solo mi amigo, ¿no lo escuchaste? el mismo lo dijo

—ESO NO ES VERDAD—Grito el pequeño héroe—Veo como lo miras y como sonríes con él. Que importo yo si estas con el…

Ross pudo entenderlo en ese momento

—Señor héroe… ¿Acaso esta celoso?—

Dio en el clavo correcto

-CLARO QUE N…-

Fue como un rayo, todo paso muy rápido y ya no pensaba en absolutamente nada, lo único que sabía en ese momento era que Ross lo estaba besando.

Alba forcejeaba para zafarse de él, pero era obvio que Ross tenía mucha más fuerza que él. El pelinegro tomo ambas manos de Alba y las puso arriba se su cabeza sujetándolas con una mano, con la otra tomaba su cintura pegándolo hacia él, y metió su pierna derecha entre las piernas del pequeño héroe pegando su ingle en su sexo. Alba luchaba sin resultados, estaba a completa merced del Sádico guerrero. Al principio el beso era forzado y no muy tarde comenzó a ser más fiero y sensual. Ross metía y sacaba con facilidad su lengua a la boca del guerrero y mordida sus labios. Los gemidos de ambos se empezaron a ser más frecuentes y su temperatura corporal comenzó a subir. La pierna que tenía Ross entre las de Alba hacia mucho efecto cuando la movía un poco, pues masajeaba el instrumento del pequeño héroe y daba sensaciones que jamás había sentido en su vida.

Ross comenzó a subir su mano en la espalda del héroe por debajo de la ropa, trazando con sus dedos pequeñas carisias, haciendo que Alba encorvara la espalda, acto seguido que provoco un gemido por parte de Ross.

El sádico Guerrero Soltó las manos de Alba esperando que le siguiera la corriente, pero apenas solo sus manos, el pelicafe lo empujo con una fuerza que jamás creyó posible tener, haciendo que Ross cayera sobre su parte trasera

— ¡I-Idiota!, ¿Que te crees que estás haciendo?—Grito loco pero con la cara encendida y respiración entrecortada

—Lo estaba besando y tocando—Respondió sin más mientras se levantaba del suelo—Vamos señor héroe si se ve que le ha encantado que lo toque, mire—Le señalo la entrepierna con una cara que le puso los bellos de punta.

Alba miro estupefacto como en su pantalón se notaba una erección y con la cara llena de vergüenza llevo sus manos a su entrepierna y salió corriendo

—Esto va a ser divertido—Dijo Ross con tono lascivo tocándose los labios y chupándolos—De verdad muy divertido

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Y quedo… Después de una trabe mental quedo, les prometí que sería más largo y que serían cuatro partes y les cumplí. BANZAI. Por ahora ya estoy trabajando en la cuarta parte y esta vez juro no tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero por cualquier cosa les dejo la _**página de Facebook**_ que tengo para que se enteren de las actualizaciones futuras historias y así. También les dejo mi _**blog personal **_por si quieres saber un poco más de esta mente loca. Todo está en la descripción por si quieres verlo. Un agradecimiento especial a **Nicole Cornejo** por toda la información e imágenes que me ha mandado a la página de Facebook gracias a eso se me vinieron nuevas historias la mente, ¡Muchas gracias! (≧∇≦)


End file.
